Wireless communication networks serve wireless user devices with mobile data services like media streaming and software downloading. The wireless data networks have wireless access points that exchange user data over the air with the wireless user devices. To extend the range of the mobile data services, the wireless communication networks deploy wireless relays between the wireless user devices and the wireless access points.
A wireless relay has an internal access point and an internal user device. The internal access point in the relay serves the wireless user devices. The wireless communication network serves internal user device in the relay, and the internal user device serves the internal access point. The communication network is able to serve wireless user devices over the user device and access point in the wireless relay. In some wireless communication networks, several wireless relays are coupled in a grid fashion to cover a geographic area like a factory, school, or office. In some wireless communication networks, several wireless relays are coupled in a line or tree to cover a roads, railways, and the like. The wireless relays often form a relay network between the wireless user devices and the wireless communication network.
Unfortunately, the wireless relays have not been optimized to support the mobile data services like media streaming and software downloading. Although the wireless relays provide wireless connectivity between the wireless user devices and the wireless communication network, the wireless relays do not efficiently and intelligently support media streaming and software downloading between the wireless user devices and the wireless communication network.